Save the Reindeer
Overview Summary #Meet with the Frost Maiden in Fahranur, The First City. #Find the kidnapped reindeer in Fahranur, The First City. You have found 0...2 of the 2 groups of kidnapped reindeer. #Return the reindeer to the Frost Maiden. #Meet with the Frost Maiden in Mehtani Keys. #Find the kidnapped reindeer in Mehtani Keys. You have found 0...2 of the 2 groups of kidnapped reindeer. #Return the reindeer to the Frost Maiden. #See Grandfather Kringle for your reward. Obtained from :Grandfather Kringle in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan (during Wintersday) Reward :*5,000 XP :*250 Gold :*5 Candy Cane Shards Dialogue :"Happy Wintersday. I wish I could say it was happy for me, but the reindeer I had been intending to offer as a gift to Dwayna for Wintersday were stolen! I turned my back for merely a minute while I prepared the reindeer a snack of oats and honey, and when I turned back... they were all gone! A Frost Maiden told me that she had seen my prized reindeer being led away by some Grentches and Humbugs and was going to try and follow them! I'm too old to go chasing after them... don't have the stamina for it. Please brave , find the Frost Maiden and ask her where my reindeer have gone!" ::Accept: "Don't worry; I'll get your reindeer back." ::Reject: "You brought reindeer as a gift? Wouldn't a fruitcake have been easier?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Frost Maiden) :"Did Grandfather Kringle send you? Oh thank the gods! Listen, the Grentches must have known we'd follow them; they split the reindeer into smaller groups so we would have a harder time catching them all. We'll need to find the other reindeer that are in Fahranur before the other group get too far away! I can't imagine the reindeer would let anyone take them too close to the ruins, so you can probably avoid looking there. Please hurry! I'd hate to think what he has in store for those poor reindeer!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Frost Maiden) :"You found them! Fantastic! The other group looked like they were heading toward Mehtani Keys the last I saw them. I'll take these reindeer back to Grandfather Kringle, and then meet you there!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Frost Maiden) :"Grandfather Kringle was extremely happy to get some of his reindeer back, but we're not done yet! A few people have said they saw the Grentches pass through here with the other reindeer, so they can't be too far away. We've got to find them before Grenth makes them into coats!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Frost Maiden) :"Oh this is wonderful... you found all of the reindeer! I'll take them to Grandfather Kringle right now, but you should go visit him yourself when you have some time. I've heard that he can be very generous to those who are nice to others, and I know he'll appreciate all you've done." Reward Dialogue :"! The Frost Maiden told me how you saved my reindeer, and I owe you quite a lot it would seem! I doubt this will be the last that we see of those despicable Grentches and Humbugs, but it makes me feel good to know that people like you will still help an old man in need. Please take this as a small token of my gratitude." Followup :Find the Stolen Presents Walkthrough Head out west from Jokanur Diggings and meet with the Frost Maiden just outside. Follow the map indicated on the map above, killing the typical denizens of the area as they are encountered. As you reach the quest marker, you will see the reindeer and a number of level 12 Humbugs. After the combat, the reindeer will follow you. Continue along the indicated route. At the second marker there will be a group of Grentch, these including some level 15 members. Once the second set of reindeer is freed, retrace your steps to the Frost Maiden. She will now ask you to free another group in Mehtani Keys. Map to Kodlonu Hamlet and head east to the Keys. The above map illustrates the location of the reindeer. The southern-most group of reindeer is being watched by four Level 12 Humbugs and one Level 15 Grench. The other group is guarded by three Level 15 Grench and one Level 12 Humbug. The second battle is the harder one, particularly due to the Grench's use of Grenth's Balance. As in most cases with mobs using this skill, call targets to focus fire on one Grench at a time and try to time a final spike when the Grench reaches roughly three quarter's health. Once freed all the reindeer, retrace your steps to the Frost Maiden before mapping back to Kamadan to claim your reward. Notes *You must free all four Reindeer (2 in each group) in each area and speak to the Frost Maiden without rezoning. If you map travel or leave the area before freeing the reindeer and returning them to the Frost Maiden, you will have to start that location again. *While this quest is active, any Wintersday quests offered by Elder Skruuj, if not yet taken, will not be offered until this one is complete. *The reindeer move a lot slower than the party, however as they do not aggro nor receive damage, there is no threat to leave them behind. : Category:Nightfall quests Category:Wintersday quests